As more electronics are being used in devices or equipment, such as automobiles, more connectors are required to secure the electrical connections. However, as space is often at a premium, finding space to mount connectors in traditional spaces and using traditional techniques has become difficult.
In order to accommodate the need for additional electronics and additional connectors, connectors must be provided in areas not traditionally used to mount the electrical connectors. In one example, due to the electronics needed for seat belts in automobiles, connectors are required to be placed in the door columns of the automobile chassis. In such location, traditional mounting techniques of connectors are not sufficient, as there are no flat or straight surfaces on which the connector can be mounted.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a mounting member for a connector which can be mounted and secured to curved or arcuate surfaces.